camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Katina D'arcangelo
Katina D'arcangelo is a 14-year-old Daughter of Hephaestus. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Katina "Kat" Maria Lisel-Sophia Aqua D'arcangelo was born on June 13 to Sandra D'aracangelo, Hispanic firefighter, and Hephaestus, the god of fire and the forge. They met one day at the fire station. They fell in love and got married immediatley. They decided to have a daughter so they had Katina Maria Lisel-Sophia Aqua D'arcangelo. Sandra thought that their daughter was beautiful and so did Hephaestus. One day there was an emergency at a hospital when a room burst into flames. Sandra went to her job and died in the fire. Hephaestus was very sad because he was about to leave them. He gave Kat the abilities of a fire user to ensure that the same thing would not happen to Kat, even though he decided that Leo Valdez, Michael Harvey, and Diamond Gourd were the only fire users of the generation. He wanted to make sure that she would not discover her abilities yet, so he assigned Kat the best satyr he knew, Clover Greenwood, to do be her protector. He guarded her until she was ready to leave for Camp on her fourteenth birthday. They safely made it without many monster attacks. They arrived at Camp Half-Blood, where she was claimed by Hephaestus an hour later after she arrived. Early Life Kat knew Clover as her uncle all of her life. She was told that her mother died in a fire and that her father left her when she was four. Kat was told that Clover was her father's brother and that he adopted her as her guardian after Hephaestus left. She grew up with serious ADHD and dyslexia, but she was always very shy and never spoke a word unless she felt that she needed to. She was trained with archery lessons because she was told that it was good for the mind. Kat was also given karate and tae kwan do lessons, where she achieved a black belt. On Kat's 14th birthday, Clover told her that she was ready and that she was going to a Camp. On the way, Clover explained everything to Kat, where she arrived safely and was claimed by Hephaestus an hour later. Appearance Kat has very long, light brown hair which she dip dyed purple at the ends. Her face is covered in freckles. She has beautiful green eyes. People describe her as being as fragile as a flower and as skinny as a stick. Kat hates wearing makeup and avoids it at all times. Alliances *None yet! Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Kat has ADHD, like most Hephaestus kids. *Kat is a fire user, a rare ability of Hephaestus kids. *Kat can fix anything. *Kat can build anything. *Kat is very quick. *Kat is very sneaky. *Kat uses a bow and a quiver of arrows as her weapons. *Kat has magical goggles that can detect anything wrong or broken. Gallery RichardMorrHickoryLongbow.jpg|Kat's bow machinist-goggles.jpg|Kat's goggles MedQuiver1__59766_zoom.jpg|Kat's quiver of arrows tumblr_m9hdzdn85O1qzrblzo1_500.jpg pretty_tumblr_girl_smile-2.jpg Category:Child of Hephaestus Category:Fire User